Dormmamu (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Character Synopsis Dormammu is a primordial, inter-dimensional entity who wields apocalyptic levels of supernatural power and is the ruler of the Dark Dimension. Dormammu convinced Kaecilius to use his power to destroy the Masters of the Mystic Arts and bring the Dark Dimension to Earth. He appears to be a being of pure and utter malevolence, seemingly focused only on his own "mission" of expanding his Dark Dimension realm and conquering all other worlds and dimensions of the Multiverse, in order to fuse them in as well Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C Verse: Marvel Cinematic Universe Name: Dormmamu Gender: Male Age: Primordial (Referred ot as a precurser to time itself) Classification: The Cosmic Conqueror, The Intent of All Evolution, The Why of All Existence, The Destroyer of Worlds, Astral World's Worst Killer Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Large Size (Type 2), Non-Corporeality (His head/body is composed of space-time), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Absorption & Fusionism (Absorbed dimensions into the Dark Dimension and plots to absorb all realities and dimensions into it. Also described as "merging"), Portal Creation (The beginning of the merging cause access to the Dark Dimension), Magic, Statistics Amplification & Power Bestowal (Granted Kaecilius and his Zealots vast power and new abilities), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Telekinesis (Attracted his three remaining Zealots into the Dark Dimension), Transmutation & Mind Manipulation (Transformed said Zealots into bestial mindless ones) Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Planned to absorb numerous realities among the infinite amount of universes within the multiverse into The Dark Dimension. The Dark Dimension itself is yet another universe.Stated to have absorbed many worlds into The Dark Dimension in the past. Was going to merge Earth's prime universe with The Dark Dimension) 'Speed: Infinite '(Stated to be a precurser to time, existing before it's flow and lives in a world, where time is completely and utterly meaningless) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '(Can absorb multiple realities and has supposedly did so in the past. Was able to physically merge Earth's Universe with The Dark Dimension, of which are two seperate realities) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level Stamina: Unknown, possibly Infinite '(Cited as"a being of infinite power and endless hunger") 'Range: Multi-Universal '(Can absorb several parallel universes into The Dark Dimension) 'Intelligence: Gifted. He has vast experience, formed an alliance and manipulated Kaecilius and his Zealots to his advantage, gaining their loyalty and admiration through deception Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dark Dimensional Manipulation': As the absolute ruler of the Dark Dimension, Dormammu has absolute control over the Dark Dimension, with the dimension itself warping to form his face and even form other body parts, such as a hand. He uses the dimension's power as a weapon, utilizing it to constantly kill Doctor Strange over and over again, either with energy blasts or by manipulating the very ground he stood on, when the latter trapped him in an infinite time loop using the Time Stone. His influence also stretched beyond the confines of his realm to those who used his power, such as the Zealots, which caused their deformities. He was also able to rapidly turn his followers into decayed, fossil like figures with glowing red symbols of the Dark Dimension on their heads, before making them fly up into the Dark Dimension. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: '''Void Termina (Kirby) - Void Termina's profile '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Movies Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Rulers Category:Tyrants Category:Murderers Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Traitors Category:Narcissists Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Absorbers Category:Fusionism Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Immortals Category:Space Benders Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Benders Category:Transmutation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Portal Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 2